A construction and operation of the present heavy-duty saw is recognized as reasonably old and well known and has been on the market for many years providing a series of precision made parts and assemblies which heretofore have been available on the market.
The present invention is directed to a heavy-duty saw having a number of conventional parts including a base, columns, saw feed carriage, power driven saw rotatable on a horizontal axis, the hydraulic lift feed cylinder assembly within each column connected to the carriage and a saw train extending at right angles to the base. The saw train includes a plurality of spaced transverse rollers and employs a continuous sprocket chain connected to the rollers for selective rotation in unison for intermittently feeding an elongated workpiece onto the base transversely of and under the saw. The saw construction includes spaced normally open rear and front vises adjustably mounted upon the base rearwardly and forwardly of the saw, respectively, adapted to selectively grip the work. Additionally included are a pair of spaced manually rotatable lead screws journaled upon the base and connected to the vises respectively.